Where are we? (Title may change)
by Guest0000
Summary: :Do you hear me?: Nothing. :hello?: He sighed. 'Give up! There is no one here that survived' his brother laid a servo on his shoulder. 'No' his servos formes into fists.' We cant just give up' He turned around. A small sound. He stepped carefully over the ruins. 'It came from here, behind this heap of metal. He froze, and slowly turned around.


**hi. This is another story I made. I think i mixed it up with characters, and places, and sorry for all the grammar/spell mistakes. I wrote this at 5:00 at the morning. And im not really sure if all the personalities matches all the characters. (I have read the whole night, and i still cant find out what Jazz is acting like...) *yawn* Im sorry if i am copying any names, or characters.**

**I added my own OC from the story 'robot'. and i hope you like it.**

** Lightstriker (third persons P.O.V)**

' Come on! Its nothin' to do!' Lightstriker nearly bounched on his older brother. Firebolt slipped out if his recharge, almost yelling at his little brother. Lightstriker giggled, and jumped of the berth.

The other was already up. Maybe arguing about something. 'Are you sure that this is the only way?' Red Alert pouted. 'I said that i were ninety percent sure!' Sideswipe argued. 'Gi'me that' Jazz pressed a button.

He flinched when the ship jumped to the left. 'What is going on?' He asked, hobbling to te left. 'oh great!' Mirage commented.

'Will you just shut up, and focus on the ship' Moonracer shouted.

The ship flattened out, making someone sigh with relief. Lightstriker bent over the screens, looking at the pictures still giggling a bit.

He was nearly a sparkling when Elita and the others found him and his brother, and he still was very young. ' Whats going on?' His brother asked, still a bit groggy.

' Something big hit us. ' Elita explained giving orders to every mech on the spaceship. Red Alert yelled out something he couldnt hear. Jolt poked his helmet trought the door' i think we are gonna crash...'.

'Can i help?' Lightstriker looked up at Elita.

' Im sorry, but this is dangerous.'

He nodded, frowning slightly as he watched Jazz from the window. The mech was hanging upside down, wawing his arms. Mirage huffed, dragging him up.

** Firebolt's P.O.V.**

I climbed up the roof, aware of all the tiny asteroids that floated around my body

'Will you hold it still?' Red Alerts voice rang out.

' Cool your system, we aint' gonna die either' Sideswipe scoffed. Red Alert frowned, crossing his arms. I watched as his faceplate turned slightly red. 'a-a-a...' He pointed behind Sunstreaker.

Jazz turned around, his expression changed from calm to upset. 'Get in th' ship! Now!'

**(sorry for changing so much) Lightstriker third persons P.O.V.**

'Elita?' He asked, his blue optics filled with worry.

'Dont worry, Moonracer? Take Lightstriker and Firebolt to the exit.' Moonracer nodded, and grabbed Lightstrikers hand. Firebolt slammed the door shut, panting.

'whathappened?' Lightstriker asked so fast that Firebolt barely was able to prosess what he said. He shook his helmet, staring out the window. 'Its a mini-planet!' He exclaimed, shifting his weight to his left pede.

'Hurry!' Elita called from behind. 'Jazz, swing to the right, Now! And Red Alert?' red Alert looked at her, rising an optic ridge. ' Do NOT freak out!' Elite ordered.

'Got it' Red Alert replied, but Lightstriker could see that he was hyperventilating.

Firebolts laser blue optics met Elitas. 'You promise to be careful?'

Elita smiled sadly. 'i am back before you know it.' Jolt shoved up.'It contains metal!' He exclaimed.

'We dont have much time!' She was cut of by a crash. 'we will meet again soon.'

the two brothers nodded, casting a glance at the ship. Moonracer lead them into a tiny ship closing the door. 'here' She gave both an energon cube.'in case you are running low on energon.'

The small blue screen was flashing with pictures of a blue, white and green planet.

**Destination:earth**

Lightstriker read the worlds again. They were actually leaving. 'we will miss you' Firebolt said, staring at the doors. The ship prepared to leave.

_five_

He met his brothers optics and saw that they where filled whit fear.

_Four_

the motors lit up

_three_

'bye' Elita whispered, looking at them one last time

_two_

the ship slowly lifted into the space

_one..._

_ready for flight_

_***phew* im already working on the next chapter.**_


End file.
